


What the Storm Brings In

by queenC_13



Series: Captain Swan high school au [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was supposed to be a quick drabble of “The bus broke down near your house, I know we’re not super close but I live three miles away and this storm is horrible, can i stay over?” au but then got a little out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Storm Brings In

“Swan?” Killian opened his door to find a soaking wet Emma Swan standing on his front porch looking for all the world like a drowned puppy.

“Hi,” she said with a little shrug and half smile. “My car broke down and this storm is really bad so I don’t want to walk home in it and I remembered that you lived around here so I was wondering if I could come in and wait it out?”

While the two were both seniors in high school and shared many of the same advanced classes, they hadn’t really talked in the past 6 or so years when Emma was finally adopted and moved out of the group home that they were together in. With her new family she got a stable environment and became one of the most popular girls at school, causing Killian to only admire her from a far.

The fact that she knew where his newest foster home was proved that she never completely forgot about him, even though they never exchanged more than a few necessary words in class.

That was the thought that caused Killian’s breath to leave him in a big whoosh.

He also realized that he had been standing in the doorway staring at her for much too long of a time to be considered polite.

“Of course!” He quickly jumped into action. “Come on in, my foster mom won’t be home till late. She probably won’t notice that you’re here anyway,” he continued with a mumble, avoiding her eyes. It was only a gentle hand on his arm that caused him to look up, Emma’s bright green eyes shining with understanding.

“Thank you,” she said, conveying more than gratitude behind her look.

The two then stood awkwardly for a moment, the ease they had in their childhood long forgotten.

“Well, I was just about to make some dinner if you’d like to have some…” Killian began.

“Yes!” Emma said. “I mean… if you don’t mind. I could help?”

Killian just nodded, a small blush staining his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. “It’s just some pasta and a small salad, I hope that’s okay.”

“You know I’m not a picky eater,” Emma said, and then freezing once she realized what she had revealed.

“Yes, well, it’s nice to know some things haven’t changed then.”

Killian then walked away into the kitchen, Emma slowly following behind him. She followed his pointed directions of what to do, and the two worked on dinner silently as a radio played softly in the background. Once finished, they moved into the living room where Killian turned on the TV.

“How about some Saved By the Bell?” he asked, giving her a smirk at the name of the show the two of them used to be obsessed with when they were younger.

“Only if you promise not to make fun of my love for Zack Morris this time,” Emma joked back, sitting comfortably on the couch and making herself at home.

“No promises, love,” Killian said, “Because there’s still so many better choices than him.” He sat beside her, closer than he would usually but still far enough away that their bodies weren’t touching. That didn’t mean that neither of them could feel a certain tension between them, however.

Emma’s heart pinged at the use of love that Killian had been calling her since they were children. This is why she kept her distance at school–as a foster kid he could have been taken away at any time, and she couldn’t get close to him only to have it ripped away. Growing apart had been the best thing for them. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself…

Lost in thought, the two continued eating their dinner and watching the TV. Once they were done, Killian got up to put their plates in the dishwasher and came back to see Emma standing by the window, looking out.

“The storm still doesn’t look like it’s going to be slowing down anytime soon,” she said.

“I could ah… drive you home if you’d like?” Killian was scratching behind his neck again.

Emma looked away, biting her lip before asking hesitantly, “Or I could just stay? My parents would rather I be somewhere safe than riding out in the storm.”

Shit, was what Killian thought but didn’t say out loud. To Emma he just nodded, and went upstairs to make sure his room was presentable as the house didn’t have any sort of guest room. He could hear the soft sounds of her speaking on the phone before her footsteps were on the stairs, slowly walking towards his room.

“I’ll take the floor,” Killian said quickly. “The bed isn’t much…” he gestured to the made up twin with a shrug.

“It’s fine,” Emma replied. “You don’t have to stay on the floor though. We’ve shared much tighter quarters before…”

“Emma,” Killian started.

“Sorry,” she said, looking down. “I know we’ve hardly talked, but if this night has proved anything it’s that I miss you. And we’ll be going to college soon, so what’s one night?”

Killian ran his hands over his face, finally blowing out a big breath and shaking his head. “Alright.”

He went over to his dresser first and got an old t-shirt and sweatpants for Emma to wear to bed, recognizing that jeans would not be ideal, and pointed her in the way of the bathroom. He took that time to change himself, and take a few calming breaths for the night to come. Sleeping in the same bed as the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember was certainly not something he expected while waking up that morning.

Eventually she came back and Killian went to the bathroom himself to brush his teeth. When he came back Emma was already in the bed, tucked against the wall. Killian turned off the light and made his way over to the bed, slowly sliding his way in next to her.

He could just barely see Emma’s face in the light shining through the window, and the two were just staring at each other, breathing the same air.

“I’ve missed you Killian,” Emma said again, her eyes softly fluttering as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

Killian felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, slowly kissing her back and tangling his fingers through her hair. The kiss didn’t go much further, but both slowly relaxed into it before Emma pulled away and then laid her head on his chest.

“Goodnight Killian,” she whispered.

“G’night Emma,” he responded a bit gruffly. He wasn’t sure what the kiss, or what this night would mean for them now, but that could all wait until the morning. For now, he was just going to sleep with his arms filled with the girl he loved.


End file.
